


Our little family

by punkerocker07



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed RPF, Assassin’s Creed Odyssey
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkerocker07/pseuds/punkerocker07
Summary: Just a one shot I had in my head. If I decide to add more I will. It was an idea I had after the hidden blade dlc came out. It’s a modern day Kassandra/Kyra pairing.





	Our little family

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a modern AU Kassandra/Kyra pairing. Phoibe is still alive because it broke my heart when she died. I also played the dlc and didn’t like that you had a child with Nakatas so I’m changing this. And I saw this gerber commercial where twins are wearing copy and paste onesies and I thought it was adorable.

Kassandra woke up to twin hands pulling on her shirt and another little hand poking her cheek. “Mater.” Phoibe groaned out. She only called Kassandra that when she wanted something. Kassandra and Kyra made the decision to adopt the girl before they had the twins. They told her she could call them whatever she wanted and most of the time it was their names but on a rare occasion it was mater or mom. Kassandra groaned. “What is it Phoibe? Where is your mater?” Kassandra rubbed her eyes and looked down at her daughters. “Hello my darlings.” The twins were a spitting image of Kassandra and Kyra. The couple used Alexios’ sperm to have the girls.  
Phoibe poked Kassandra’s cheek again. “Mater we are hungry. And mom went out with grandma and grandpa.” Kassandra chuckled. She kissed Phoenix’s cheek. “Oh she did huh? And where are your uncles huh? Come little one. Grab Roxy please Phoibe and I will make you breakfast. Did you feed Ikaros and Orion yet?” Phoibe stood up with her baby sister in her arms. “Yes I did. Can we go make food now. I’m starving.” Kassandra laughed. The child may not have been Kyra’s but she did have her flair for dramatics. Kassandra dropped a kiss to the top of Phoibes head. “Come on princess and I’ll feed you. You’re so dramatic just like your mater.” Kyra walked into the kitchen followed by Nikolas and Myrrine. “I heard that misthios.” Kassandra laughed and put Phoenix down in her high chair. She took Roxana from Phoibe and sat her in the other high chair. “Oh you did huh? Then maybe you should have fed our daughter before you went out with my parents this morning my love.” Kyra rolled her eyes and hit Kassandra’s chest. She dropped kisses to all three of her daughters heads. “Hello my loves.” The twins cooed and Phoibe gave her a big smile. “So grandpater what did you buy me?” Nikolas chuckled. “Come here and find out my little one.” Nikolas said with a twinkle in his eye. The old retired general had really taken to being a grandfather.  
Nikolas and Phoibe went into the other room to look at the gifts he bought her. Kassandra shook her head. Kyra kissed Kassandra’s cheek. “Your pater spoils our kids you know that? And so does your mater.” Kassandra chuckled. “Let them be Kyra. Gods know that Alexois and Thaletas won’t have kids for a while. And my idiot baby brother Stentor will never settle down so basically we are they’re only hope.” Kyra nodded. “I suppose so. Now go help your mater make breakfast while I feed your demigod children.” Kassandra laughed and pulled Kyra into a searing kiss. “Why are they always my demigod children when they want something? Or when they are bad? Hm Kyra?” Kassandra asked with a smirk on her face. Kyra laughed and hit Kassandra’s stomach. “Because they are half yours. And everyone use to say you were basically a god. Now help me make breakfast.” Kassandra blushed lightly. Kyra chuckled and grabbed Kassandra by the collar of her shirt. She pulled the taller girl down and pulled her into a searing kiss. Kassandra pulled back dazed. With a smirk on her face Kyra remarks, “You can’t blush. You know what it does to me. When you’re done being dazed come and help me in the kitchen babe.” Kyra winked and walked into the kitchen her hips swaying as she walked away.


End file.
